A Baby For His Birthday
by yaoigurl06
Summary: This is a sequel to A Fox For His Birthday...I sugest reading it


Ok, the only thing you should know is...since I can't write lemons I got my lovely friend move-them-hands to write one for me...er...rather for you...hope you like it...

Naruto rolled his eyes. Tsunade was yelling at him again for being reckless. It wasn▓t even his fault this time. The guy came out of nowhere. It was a ninja reaction to attack when being attacked. How was he suppose to know the guy was a diplomat from the Wave Country. The guy should have known better then to try and sneak up on a ninja.

"NARUTO! Are you listening to me!?" Tsunade looked really pissed.

"Yeah, not really, Old Lady." Naruto smiled.

Tsunade bit back a growl. "NARUTO! You can not keep disobeying me! You could get hurt really bad one day. You never know when something could go wrong. The Kyuubi won't always be able to protect you."

"Heh, what are you talking about? It was just some moron who thought he was tough. He couldn't do any damage to me even if I didn't have the Kyuubi."

Tsunade sighed and started to rub her temples. She could feel a headache coming on. "Just go. And be careful!"

Once again, Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Old Lady." With that he left the office to run home. He was supposed to meet Sasuke half an hour ago. He shut the door and turned quickly only to run right into Sakura. He fell flat on his butt.

Sakura gasped. "Naruto, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. Are you Ok? You didn't get hurt did you?"

Naruto looked up at her as if she had grown a second head. What the hell? Has everyone gone crazy? Why did they all act like he was going to fall apart at any moment? "I'm fine Sakura."

Sakura looked relieved. ⌠Good. For a second there I thought you had hurt the...OUCH!" Ino had elbowed her in the stomach.

"Will you be quiet, you loud mouth."Ino hissed. Sakura had the decency to bow her head. Ino turned to Naruto and helped him up. "Don't listen to her. She's been a little crazy since she started dating Shikamaru."

Naruto laughed slightly. "That guy would drive anyone crazy. Anyways, I have to get going. Sasuke is waiting for me. Bye!"

The two girls stared at Naruto's retreating form. "Well, that was close."

Ino turned to glare at Sakura. "It wouldn't have been if you'd learn to keep your mouth shut! And you call me the ditzy one!"

Sakura's jaw hit the floor. "You are the ditzy one! I can't help it if I was so excited I had a moment of Dumbness."

Ino just sighed and walked into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade looked up from her paper work to see Ino and Sakura walk in. "Ahh, just the girls I've been looking for."

"So, I assume you still haven▓t told him?" Sakura arch her brow.

"No, you told me you wanted to tell him at his birthday party tonight. You still have five hours."

Both girls groaned. They wanted to tell him now. They wanted to see his face light up with joy and thank them grandly. They just shook their heads. "So, what did we get summoned here for."

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto upset a visiting diplomat. I need both of you to smooth things over with him."

Sakura's brows knitted together. "How did Naruto upset him?"

"According to Yukio, the diplomat, Naruto just attacked him. He's demanding we make Naruto apologize. But seeing as it's his birthday, Yukio agreed that if we can keep him happy without making Naruto apologize, then he will sign the pack uniting our countries."

Sakura bit the inside of her mouth. This guy sounded like a real ass. She wasn't sure she wanted to deal with someone like him. But, then again, the village needed this pack. "Fine, we'll do it." Ino nodded her agreement.

"Then it▓s settled. He will be waiting for you at the ramen stand." The girls nodded and walked out. They had their orders.

Naruto burst open the door to the Uchiha mansion. Even though they had only been dating for three months, Sasuke had asked Naruto to move in with him. Everything seemed to be going well. They were happy and in love. But, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little guilty that Sasuke would never revive his clan like he wanted. the moment they first kissed in the closet Naruto had taken that dream away from him.

"Sasuke, you here?" Naruto looked around but couldn't find the brunette anywhere.

"I'm in the bed room." Now why would he be there?

Naruto walked up the long staircase and headed to their bedroom. When he entered Sasuke was standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a towel.

The Uchiha shook the water out of his hair. "Where were you? You were suppose to be back forty- five minutes ago?" he stalked towards Naruto.

Naruto swallowed hard. Oh,boy. Sasuke had something on his mind. "Uh, well...I kinda got into some trouble."

Sasuke was just inches in front of him. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything. This guy tried to sneak up on me. I defended myself. He lied to the Old Lady and I got in trouble."

Sasuke raised his left brow and smirk. "Ok." He leaned in close. His face was just millimeters from Naruto's."But everything is fine now, right?"

Naruto's mouth had gone dry and he couldn't speak. He just nodded his head. Sasuke then kissed him.

The blonde felt his eyelids flutter as his lips parted in a silent gasp. With a small smirk Sasuke forced his tongue to dive into the warm embrace of Naruto's mouth. His tongue brushed against the blonde's teeth before finally coming into contact with the other teens tongue.

A small moan released from the confines of Sasuke's chest and vibrated into the rapidly heating body of the other. Naruto's arms came up and wrapped around his boyfriend as they both took a few steps back.

The warmth of Sasuke's flesh overwhelmed the blonde as his head fell back and his hips bucked forward and Sasuke's named was whispered through his gapping mouth. Sasuke's lips feverishly attacked the blonde's neck.

His tongue caressing up the smooth tan flesh as his hands worked their way up and under the horrendous jacket and shirt the other still wore. Slowly the palms of his hands slid across the rippling muscles until Naruto's arms rose obediently over his head and both the articles were ripped off, forcing Sasuke's head back for a moment.

Both articles were thrown to the side. The raven's fingers traced down the blonde's sides. Sasuke smirked into the flesh of Naruto's shoulder as the blonde shuddered. While Sasuke worked to removed the blonde's pants, Naruto grabbed the left side of Sasuke's towel where the raven had tied it closed to keep from falling off his hips.

Ripping the towel off of Sasuke at the same moment his pants fell to the floor with a loud plopping sound Naruto gasped as cold air hugged his pulsing erection. Sasuke's teasing lips stopped as he pulled back slowly and stared at the blonde with a raised brow, "You went command?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly as he shrugged. Sasuke shook his head before his fingers shoved violently into Naruto's shoulders and forced the blonde to fall backwards, landing not too gracefully on the bed with a loud hissing sound as the breathe was shocked from his lungs.

Naruto looked up with a dangerous glare but before he could say anything Sasuke was leaning over the bed and slowly crawling up him...the sight was enough to cause the blonde to drool ever so slightly and his cheeks to burn with a slight blush at the predatory gleam sparkling in Sasuke's deep almost black eyes.

"Sas...Sasuke." Naruto moaned as the raven's own erection brushed against his. Long tan fingers clutched the blanket beneath him, Sasuke's tongue dragged along the line beneath Naruto's left side of his chest and slowly worked its way up until running across the perk pink nub.

Circling the nipple a few more times with his tongue Sasuke finally sucked it into his mouth and gave a few gentle sucks while his tongue continued to tease it. His right hand ran down the smooth flesh of Naruto's stomach until finally finding the teens thigh and slowly moved around to hold the inner thigh.

Instinctively Naruto's legs parted, his knees bending up, forcing Sasuke to give up his straddling position to fit himself comfortably in between the blonde's legs.

Smirking, Sasuke's teeth rubbed the nipple as Naruto moaned in a low deep voice, Sasuke pulled back and caressed the now slightly darker nub with his tongue. As the raven haired teen pulled back he stared into the hazed orbs of his lover as his hips slowly dragged forward.

Sasuke reached over and pulled out his bottle of lube and quickly dumped some into his hand. He rubbed fingers together to warm the lube up a bit more before he reached down and started to coat himself. He shuddered at the feeling of his fingers working over his pulsing flesh but held back from farther pleasure as he slid his fingers coated with lube along Naruto's anus and quickly coated it with a bit of lube.  
Their erections grinded across each other as Sasuke repositioned himself over Naruto. A startled moan bellowed from Naruto's mouth as his hips jerked forward, dying for more friction.  
"No patience..." Sasuke's slender arms worked their way under the tan lump called Naruto until he could hook his arms under to hold himself closer, their bodies connected completely, "but that▓s to be expected...I wouldn't have it any other way."

Strong muscular thighs squeezed Sasuke's hips as Naruto's ankles hooked together behind his back. Pressing his lips to Naruto's again and engaging in a passion filled kiss Sasuke angled his hips and pressed his erection forward, with his arms held prisoner under Naruto's heavy body he didn't have the option of helping to guide his erection in Naruto's awaiting hole so he had to press forward alone and undirected.

He had been in Naruto enough to know the blonde didn't need stretching or for that matter to have to guide himself; he knew every inch of Naruto. With a muffled grunt Sasuke pressed through the blonde's muscular ass cheeks and instantly plunged into the raging heat of his lover.

Both their bodies tensed as their moans mingled together in one cry of passion filled enthusiasm. Sasuke's fingernails dug into Naruto's shoulders as Naruto's own arms flung up to wrap around his lover.

With a groan Sasuke pulled back, his face resting in the nape of Naruto's neck, his breathe releasing in soft pants that tingled across the sensitive skin of the blonde's chest causing the blonde to shudder.

Sasuke plunged back in quickly, feeling like he would die if he were out of his blonde for too long. His body convulsed with pleasure and need as his pants became heavy, Naruto's own body working with his as a slow pace of plunging in and out came into play.

Each time Sasuke would enter his dobe his teeth would sink in deeper into the flesh of Naruto's upper shoulder he had taken captive upon realizing his jaw was quivering. In no way did Naruto protest the feeling of Sasuke's teeth sinking deeper and deeper into him, in fact he wanted more the pain was intensifing the feeling of the pleasure Sasuke was giving him as the raven's member pressed against his prostate.

"Oh god Sasuke...please...harder." the blonde pleaded as his hips pressed forward with a desperate need to have more of Sasuke.

Finally Sasuke's teeth had dug in deep enough to get the taste of blood swirling in his mouth. With a small grunt he delved in, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh bouncing off the walls and echoing in their ears, driving them mad with lust.

The pace stayed slow and loving but each time Sasuke thrust in he made sure he was in completely, flesh pounding against flesh to make a warm smacking sound.

The raven haired teens tongue lovingly lapped up the blonde as his eyes squeezed shut and his toes curled. Naruto could barely breathe as his fingers clutched with depredation to Sasuke, his head pressed back into the pillow as his toes curled into the silky feeling blankets below.

Sweat coated each of their bodies causing a soft glow to radiate from them both as they glittered in the soft rays of the sun that filtered in through the cracks of the blinds.

Naruto felt the coil in his stomach tightening as Sasuke rammed into his prostate over and over against and his each rubbed against the firm stomach of his lover. His body tensed up as a groan rolled through his lips.

"Sasuke." the blonde cried as his nails buried themselves in the pale skin of his lover's back and pulled back as he came with an earth shattering pleasure that caused his back to arch off the bed completely and his vision to shoot all white.

Moments later he vaguely felt the hot seed of Sasuke coat his insides as the Uchiha came deep inside him.

Not bothering to pull out of his blonde Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto, his cheek resting on the heaving chest as his body completely melted and his eyes rested shut. 

"Which guy do you think it is?" Ino was leaning against the ramen stand scanning the crowded streets.

Sakura looked around aswell."He's that one. The one walking towards us. The one with the smug smirk and swagger in his walk...yup...he's the asshole we're looking for."

They both watched the man walk towards them. He was about six feet tall, tan, and looked like a real bastard. Yukio stood right in front of Sakura. "Hey, Bubblegum. How 'bout we ditch Blondie and go have some fun."

Both Sakura and Ino raised an eye brow and looked at each other. Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed the annoying man out of her face. "I have a boyfriend and you▓re not my type."

He put himself right back in her face, only this time closer. "Come on Baby, I'm everyone▓s type."

Ino grabbed the back of the Yukio's shirt and pulled him away. "She said she's not interested, so back up. Now, let▓s just get this day over with."

"...And then she just wanted to go into the closet and go at it with me...She forgot all about her boyfriend." Yukio laughed. "She was all over me." 

Ino and Sakura walked down the street with the over annoying Adonis-wanna-be. All day he only ever talked about how much the girls in his village love him...and how much sex he gets. Like it was suppose to turn them on or something. All day, none stop...about sex...It was driving them mad!

Ino leaned over closer to Sakura so she could whisper. ⌠If he doesn't stop talking about sex I'm going to murder him!"

Sakura sighed. "You and me both!"

Naruto woke up in bed alone. Where was Sasuke? Naruto looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. He only had a couple of hours until his party. He had to get ready. He stood up to go take a shower only to fall right back on the bed. He was light headed and dizzy. He shook his head out for a moment, then tried to stand up again. This time he was able to stand and make his way to the shower.

As he stood in the shower his stomach decided to do flip flops. He started to rub a hand over his stomach to try and calm it down. Nothing seemed to work. All of a sudden his stomach wrenched. He watched as he breakfast and lunch washed down the drain.  
What the hell was going on? he never got sick. He never got light headed or thrown up. NEVER! Tsunade had to know what was wrong with him.

Sasuke walked down the streets towards the ramen stand. He wanted to make sure the old man hadn't forgotten that he was to cater Naruto's birthday party. Just as he reached the stand he saw Shikamaru and Neji talking. "Hey, are you guys still coming to night?"

"Yeah, defiantly." Neji turned to Sasuke. "So, has Tsunade told Naruto what she did?"

Sasuke smiled. "Not yet. But, I think they plan on telling him tonight at his party."

Both boys raised an eye brow. ⌠They? Who are they?"

"Sakura, Ino, and Tsunade. They engineered this."

Shikamaru sighed. "I should have known that girlfriend of mine would be trouble."

Sasuke and Neji chuckled. "And now you▓re stuck with her."

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. "How troublesome."

Sasuke smirked and turned to the owner of the ramen stand. "Do you remember what your suppose to do tonight, right?"

"Yeah, been cooking all day for it."

"Good. Now, I have to go and make sure the others are coming."

"Isn't that something you should have done along time ago?"

Sasuke made a face. "I did, but I know things come up. I just want to make sure everyone can still come to Naruto's party."

The trio listening said 'ah' that the same time. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked away.

Neji and Shika returned to what they were talking about before Sasuke had interrupted. About ten minutes later they had another interruption. Ino had stalked over to them. She placed herself between them and was glaring at Shika. He looked at her funny. "What did I do?"

"Oh, nothing. But you▓re going to do something."

"Excuse me? I don't have to do anything for you."

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Your right. You don't have to do anything for me. But you could do this for your girlfriend." She turned and motioned behind her. A second later a very pissed looking Sakura walked over with some guy who was talking none stop.

Ino smiled at the boys. "He's your problem now." With that she walked away.

Sakura kissed her boyfriend quickly. "Have fun." She followed Ino down the road.

Shika and Neji looked at the guy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yukio. Who are you?"

"I'm Neji...this is Shika."

"Oh...well...do what type of guy Bubblegum goes out with?"

Shika raised an eye brow at him. "Who's Bubblegum?"

Yukio pointed to Sakura's retreating form."Her."

Neji backed up slightly as Shika's eyes narrowed on the guy. "She goes out with me. Don't call her Bubblegum ever again!"

Neji looked at Shika. "So, what are we suppose to do with him?"

"I donno, but if we don't keep him by our side Sakura won't want to do anything for a month. We're stuck with him."

"Correction, your stuck with him."

"If you ever want a chance with Ino...then you▓re stuck with him as well."

Neji's lips pursed into a thin line. "Fine, whatever...but we are suppose to be at Sasuke's in an hour, are we suppose to take him with us?"

"I guess so."

Yukio waved a hand in front of both their faces. "Hello, I'm right in front of you so stop talking about me as if I'm not here."

Both sighed.

An hour later found all three men walking down the street towards Sasuke's. Yukio was still talking about sex. But he smartly stayed away from talking about Sakura. He didn't feel like being punched again for mentioning how nice her ass was.

Neji rang the door bell. A moment later Sasuke answered the door. He looked exasperated. ⌠Please tell me you saw the girls."

Neji's eyes went wide. "What happened to you, Uchiha?"

"He's going crazy. He wants to know what's going on and what we aren▓t telling him...YOU...!■ Yukio, Shika, and Neji looked behind them to see Ino and Sakura standing there looking scared. "You need to tell him NOW!!!"

The girls walked passed the boys. "Why? What's going on?"

"He wants to know."

The girls' faces took on looks of horror. "Oh, shit."

"Oh, shit is right...fix it!!!" Sakura and Ino ran passed Sasuke and into the house. There they saw Naruto yelling at Kakashi.

Sakura ran over to him. "Naruto!!! Leave him alone. He doesn't know anything."

Naruto rounded on her. "Then who the hell does know!?! What the fuck is wrong with me!?!"

Ino stepped up behind Sakura. "Your pregnant, Naruto."

Naruto looked at her dumbfounded...then passed out. Sakura and Sasuke ran to his side. Sakura looked up at Ino and glared. ⌠A little gentleness would have been nice!!"

Ino looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sasuke. We need to get him on the couch. Tsunade should be here soon."

Sasuke picked Naruto up, walked over to the couch, and set him down softly. A moment later Tsunade burst thru the crowd of people. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Ino told him he was pregnant and he fainted."

Tsunade turned to Ino. "What were you trying to do, give him a heart attack before he even had the baby?"

Ino's jaw tightened. "No, but he was going crazy. I had to tell him."

Tsunade sighed and turned back to Naruto to examine him. After a moment she turned to Sasuke. "Both him and the baby are fine." She turned back to Naruto and held smelling salts under his nose.

A second later he came-to. "What the hell happened?"

"You fainted."

He gave Tsunade a look that said 'yeah right'. "I'm a guy, guys don't faint."

"Guys also don't get pregnant. Of course you are very feminine." Everyone in the room turned and glared at Yukio. "What? It's true. He is kind of girly. I mean, come on. Blondie said he's pregnant. No guy ever gets pregnant unless he's not all guy." He looked at Naruto. "Hey Sunshine, how did you get pregnant anyways, I mean...who did you get to actually have anal sex with you? The guy must have been desperate." Yukio snickered.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to Yukio. Everyone in the room back away from the Uchiha as he walked past. They certainly didn't want to be near Sasuke when he killed the guy.

Yukio looked Sasuke in the eye as he walked closer. Without looking away from Yukio, Sasuke addressed the crowd. "Who is this guy and why is he in my house insulting my boyfriend?"

Ino walked up beside Sasuke. ⌠He▓s Yukio. A visiting diplomat from the Wave Country. And he seems to be quite the womanizer...and not in a good way. He's an ass. And he's been hitting on Sakura all day."

Shika turned to his girlfriend. "All day? And you didn't tell me?"

She glared at him. "Not now. I'll tell you later."

"Fine."

Sasuke looked Yukio up and down. "So, you▓re the guy and tried to sneak up on Naruto earlier, you hit on my friend, and then you come into my house and insult my boyfriend? You must be stupid."

"No, not stupid. I'm smart, you see. Because I'm not the one fucking a guy. You can't do anything to me...I'm way too important for you too hit. If you hit me my village will not sign the piece treaty."

Sasuke smirked. "I don't care about your stupid treaty. I care about Naruto and my friends." With that he punched Yukio square in the face. Everyone in the room could hear Yukio's nose crack as Sasuke's fist crashed into. His head snapped back and his body when flying back. He fell to the floor.

Yukio grabbed his nose, which was bleeding, and stood up. "Did you see that, Hokage? My village will not sign the treaty now!"

Tsunade just shrugged. "I didn't see a thing. You must have tripped and hit your nose on the ground. Would you like me to take a look at it for you?" She could hear Naruto snicker from the couch.

Yukio glared at Naruto, then Tsunade, and finally Sasuke before turning on his heal and walking out of the house. Sasuke walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Naruto. "We need to talk."

Naruto shook his head. "Yeah we do. You, me, Tsunade, Ino, and Sakura. Everyone else...OUT!!!"

The crowd left as fast as they could. Naruto glared at the three Women before them. "Any one want to tell me what happen! How the hell am I pregnant?"

Both Sakura and Ino pushed Tsunade forward. She turned to glare at the others before turning about to Naruto." Well, um...it was Sakrua's idea. She said it would be the perfect gift for your birthday. So, all those visits to my office in the past few months have been to help change your body. To get it ready to carry a baby."

"You said the Elders wanted to know how the Kyuubi was doing. You said they wanted to make sure he would never get out."

Tsunade smiled. "Well, I lied. The Elders didn't want to know anything. We just wanted to give you and Sasuke what you both wanted. A baby."

Naruto seemed to be in thought for a moment. "Wait a second, how did you know I was the uke?"

Ino and Sakura giggled. Tsunade glared at them once more. " Well, to be honest...we just guessed. And we figured since you were the smaller of the two that it was you who bottoms."

Naruto sighed. "So, I'm really pregnant? This isn't a joke?"

"No, it's not a joke. You▓re really pregnant."

Naruto shyly looked at Sasuke. "Are you ok with this?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, I'm more then ok with this. But it is your choice to keep it or not. I won't hold it against you if you want to...abort...it." Sasuke looked a little worried.

Naruto laughed slightly. "I don't want to abort it. This may be our only chance to have a child. I'm going to have this baby." Sasuke smiled at Naruto before kissing him senseless. Neither of them noticed when the women left, but as soon as the looked up and saw them gone Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him up the stairs. 


End file.
